


Ignorance

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took the bait. He really believed that Hitori wanted to die with him. He was going to allow himself to be seduced like a sailor to a siren. What a blissfully ignorant idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

Kazuaki never spoke. At first, Hitori found himself wondering why he didn’t. After all, his constant crying wasn’t particularly quiet. The first time he did speak, however, caused Hitori to realise just how much he hated him. From the moment he opened his cracked lips, his hoarse but obnoxiously pitched voice spluttering out a pitiful apology, Hitori decided that he couldn’t wait for him to just _disappear_.

 

With layers upon layers upon layers of blankets huddle around his rapidly thinning frame, Kazuaki seemed to be trying his hardest to keep his soft whimpers and hiccups unheard. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Hitori didn’t even want to be perched on the end of his bed, but whatever was left of his humanity had called him to stay. The boy held a shaking hand over his mouth, the tears dripping onto the stained bedsheets, and let out a string of jumbled apologies. Hitori failed to realise he had been glaring down at his feet.

 

“It’s okay.” He forced a smile onto his face and looked to the boy. That simple gesture calmed Kazuaki. With a soft, shuddering sigh, Kazuaki wiped his tears away and rolled so his head was resting by Hitori’s knee. The dark-haired male scrunched his nose up at the smell. Kazuaki’s hair was greasy and he vaguely smelt of urine. Despite that, he reached down and ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. _“Do you love me Hitori?”_ Kazuaki’s voice was soft and dreamy. Hitori gritted his teeth again, but changed his expression to a more peaceful one.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

For some strange reason, tears once more gathered in Kazuaki’s eyes. “Do you m-mean it? D-Do you really mean it? I-I-I don’t want you to f-feel like you have to s-say that. Why would _anyone_ want to say that to someone as… as _stupid_ , and _useless_ as me?” He cried, the ugly, disgusting sobbing starting up once again.

 

An annoyed look crossed Hitori’s face. The only way to make him stop. The only way to keep his head from hurting. _His last resort, even though he didn’t really want to touch  the boy’s dirt-covered hands._ The loud, anguished sobs that fell from Kazuaki’s lips were beginning to get more unbearable as the seconds passed. Hitori had enough. With only minor hesitation, he had managed to pull the thick comforters off Kazuaki’s frail body and pinned him down onto the bed. The boy shrank away, his eyes shut and hands clenched as he waited for his lover to yell at him. Hitori’s grip on his wrists tightened ever so slightly. He leaned down, once more regretting his choice as the odour from weeks, possibly months, of not bathing filled his nose. In any other circumstance, he would’ve simply left the apartment. But Kazuaki was just so vulnerable. He trusted Hitori with his whole being. And, even though he wouldn’t admit it, it was almost fun to manipulate him.

 

“Does it look like I don’t mean it?” Hitori’s voice was low and soft. It was no surprise that Kazuaki look up at him with his hazel eyes full of innocent lust. The boy whimpered again, struggling weakly to get his arms away from Hitori. “Stop. I _love_ you. Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

 

Kazuaki’s eyes lit up and a loud, choked sob came from his mouth, saliva dribbling down his chin. “Hitori…” His voice was hushed, and he leaned up and clumsily put his lips against the other’s in the most innocent way possible. Hitori grimaced. Kazuaki’s breath smelt horrible. Either way, he returned the kiss. He pulled away and frowned. _That kiss was the most disgusting thing he had ever dealt with._

With his crying finally non-existent, Hitori breathed a soft sigh of relief. A look of amusement crossed his face. Kazuaki was watching Hitori’s every move, his eyes wide and submissive. What a stupid thing to be waiting for a command. What a stupid thing to think that Hitori even liked him that much. His soft fingers trailed down Kazuaki’s damp, flushed cheeks, softly brushing across his dry lips, and finally resting against his chest. The boy’s erratic heartbeat was so humorous. What a blissfully ignorant idiot. Just as he thought he was winning, the boy had tears rolling down his cheeks once more. _“Why do you stay, Hitori? I’m not worth it. I’d be better off dead. Why am I even alive? I just want to die!”_

For once, the blubbering idiot was right. He deserved to die. He had nothing left in the world. Unlike Nageki. He deserved to live. He did nothing wrong. The world had pushed him to starting that fire. Kazuaki brought his depression onto himself. He deserved to die. Nageki deserved to live.

 

“You believe that, huh?” The same soft fingers trailed back up Kazuaki’s neck. His comforting smell flooded Kazuaki’s senses as he nodded frantically. Hitori drummed his fingers against the tears. “Why don’t we kill ourselves then?”

 

Kazuaki’s eyes widened. He hesitated to answer. When he finally found his voice, it was soft and uncertain. “Kill ourselves-?” Hitori reached down with his free hand and interlaced their fingers. “Yes! It won’t be scary if we do it together!”

 

Timidly, the boy underneath him squirmed and seemed to sink further into the sheets. “…Will it hurt?” His eyes searched Hitori’s, looking for any kind of comfort in his dark eyes. “No, I promise you it won’t hurt. It’ll be fine. Don’t you always say you want to die? Now’s your chance!”

 

His mouth opened and closed three times before he answered. “But..” Hitori placed his finger on Kazuaki’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “You don’t want to?” Hitori whispered, a pout on his lips. Kazuaki shook his head. God, he was always so eager to please him. What a child. “No! No, I want to! We’re going to be together, so it’s okay!”

 

Yes. He took the bait. He really believed that Hitori wanted to die with him. He was going to allow himself to be seduced like a sailor to a siren. What a blissfully ignorant idiot. Kazuaki had hesitantly brought his arms up and placed them around Hitori’s neck. His big, brown eyes gazed lovingly into Hitori’s, and it took every inch of willpower to give him the same look in return. Soon, Kazuaki would be gone, and Hitori could finally have his brother back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry Kazuaki. I feel horrible for making you sound so helpless.


End file.
